Quemame hasta el alma
by Kafuririn
Summary: Luffy es la razón de que dos especies de mundo diferente, humanos y quimera, caigan en el caos a causa de la guerra por la conquista. A pesar de que ambas especies viven en paz algunos no están conformes solo con es. Que pasaría si una quimera fuera enviada para asesinar a Luffy se enamorara de el?. Podra protegerlo de los humano y de su misma especie? (U/A: Yaoi)
1. Prologo

En un mundo distante al nuestro miles de años antes del tiempo actual; las quimeras, conocidos como monstruos malditos por los humanos, eran una especie de mezcla entre animales o seres mitológicos y el aspecto de un humano. Nadie sabe como comenzó la sangrienta guerra entre las quimeras y los Humanos, quien la había iniciado o su propósito.

Al paso de los años se volvía una lucha sin razón, cada vez más destructiva; donde los pueblos enteros se envolvían en llamas, los cadáveres apilados como basura desechada por las calles, los cielos se teñían de oscuridad mientras las quimeras haladas lo sobrevolaban mientras atacaban las tierras donde los humanos viven; sin embargo los humanos no eras seres débiles, las quieras sabían que si se les subestimaran podrían llegar a matar a muchos de ellos con sus armas cada vez mas mortales; bajo este panorama era difícil diferenciar el verdadero rostro de la bestia. Un ciclo sin fin donde la misma hazaña de dolor e ira segaba los ojos de ambas especies, en busca de una victoria vacía manchada de sangre,

Con intenciones de que esta masacre terminase y evitar el derramamiento de sangre inocente el gran líder de las quimeras Monky D. Dragon, más conocido como "El demonio de fuego azul" propuso una alianza de paz con los humanos, una tregua que se sabía frágil entre las dos especies puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se rompería, pero a pesar de saber aquella realidad no se dio marcha atrás. Se logro un acuerdo donde el Rey quimera y el líder de los humanos figaron un punto para su reunión para figar los términos de la tregua, esta consistió en entregarle una humana, independientemente de si fuese de la nobleza o una simple campesina, el propósito era engendra una única descendencia mitad quimérica y humana, la cual al correr por sus venas la sangre de ambas especies se formaría un tratado de paz que estipulaba que mientras su corazón latiese las quimeras no atacarían a los humanos y viceversa

A pesar que la paz regreso a ambos mundos muchas quimeras se negaban a convivir con seres inferiores a ellos y los humanos a verse como iguales a unos simples animales, esta situación comenzó a crear grupos rebeldes en ambos bandos, haciendo como su objetivo destruir aquello que los mantenía unidos, el tratado de paz, el cual residía en la vida de la criatura aun nacida entre el rey Dragon y la humana. Como medida de protección Dragon ordeno que al nacer la criatura se le mantendría oculta en un castillo protegido por los más leales soldados de ambas especies para que le mantuvieran fuera del alcance de cualquiera que deseara arrebatarle la vida. El nombre que se le dio al niño que con su sangre hibrida dio fin a la guerra fue Monky D. Luffy


	2. Cap 1 El Tratado y do Guardián

Después de que el acuerdo se llevase a cabo el rey quimera Monky D. Dragón por azares del destino se encontró con una esclava de nombre Júdet que trabajaba en el palacio; la había visto mientras cuidaba las flores del jardín real. Ella era una mujer de cabellera negra y piel blanca que no hacía más que resaltar con el llamativo color de las flores.

Tal vez fue su delicada belleza lo que lo cautivo, lo que le hiso escogerla como la persona quien llevaría en su vientre la futura paz entre las dos especies que por siglos habían luchado a muerte. El tiempo paso y la hora llego. Una noche de brillantes estrellas nació la primera criatura hibrida, que no era humana ni tampoco quimera. Cuando su hijo nació y abrió por primera vez sus ojos felinamente dorados, su madre le dedico una blanca sonrisa que contrastaba con su morena piel. Con el paso de los minutos los ojos del recién nacido se tornaron negros, justo como los de aquella dama que le dio la vida, tomando el aspecto de un humano. Después de su nacimiento el rey quimera ordeno que los enviasen lejos, al pequeño junto a su madre, quien le había puesto por nombre Luffy, a una pequeña mansión cerca de la frontera que dividía el territorio quimérico y humano. Ambos vivieron tranquilamente, hasta que en el día en que el pequeño cumplía los tres años fueron atacados por un grupo rebeldes humanos que pretendían asesinarlo, sin embargo gracias al sacrificio de su madre, sobrevivió dejándole solo como recuerdo una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Una cicatriz que sería de por vida.

Después de ese fatídico incidente Dragón ordeno que todo rastro de su hijo fuese borrado, aislándolo en un castillo sobre las montañas, donde la única manera de subir o bajar era volando. Designo a cien soldados quiméricos de confianza su protección y a petición del líder humano, este convocó a guardias y sirvientes humanos que se dedicaran a mantener el castillo.

A las afueras de una pequeña ciudad, un muchacho de apariencia no mayor de 14 años, destacaba en medio de la desolada colina. La brisa helada de esa noche revolvía sus verdes cabellos mientras espera pacientemente la llegada de alguien o de "algo". Junto a él se encontraba un hombre mayor, robustos, con varias cicatrices esparcidas en su rostro. Cicatrices hachas por démonos. Claramente tosco a la vista y en medio de la oscuridad lucia incluso aterrador

-Escucha bien Roronoa a pesar de tu corta edad nunca había visto tremendas habilidades como las tuyas con la espada. Nuestro Rey lo ha reconocido seleccionándote como el indicado para esta misión, ¿entiendes eso?

- Si… Entiendo ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?

-Proteger… tu deber es proteger el más grande objeto que guardan estos dos reinos… El tratado de paz entre los humanos… y esas malditas bestias

- ¿Quiénes son esas bestias Coronel Marshall D. Teach? o ¿debería decir "Barba negra"?  
Frente a ellos apareció una quimera similar a un lagarto de ojos verdes y lengua serpenteante, mientras que se elevaba sobre el suelo con sus fuertes halas de murciélago.

-Za! Ha ha ha tu siempre tan escurridizo Peller- enseñando su falta de algunos dientes, el pelinegro dibujo en su rostro una grotesca sonrisa, mientras que en sus ojos desbordaban las ansias de cazar la presa, que frente a él, lo miraba con desprecio.

El peli verde se quedó asombrado por el aspecto monstruoso de la criatura que sigilosamente los había asechado. Cuando la quimera toco tierra no se sostuvo con piernas, más bien a partir de la cintura, donde portaba un cinturón que le sujetaban una larga espada, tomaba forma de una cola de serpiente, larga y gruesa. Su color de piel blanca, como la luna tras él, contrastaba de golpe con su corto cabello rubio. Nunca antes había visto ese tipo de criatura tan de cerca, a lo mucho habría escuchado de ellas en historias que le fueron contadas.

Como una serpiente, pero aún erguido, se arrastró seseante hasta quedar frente a ellos-¿Debo suponer que tú eres el nuevo soldado enviado por el líder de su raza?

-Zh ha ha ha!, su nombre es Roronoa Zoro y es un maestro en el arte de la espada estoy seguro que…

-¡DEJATE DE BROMAS! proteger el preciado tratado de paz no es un juego, no me vengas con que este insignificante humano es capaz de hacerlo…-La pálida criatura se dio la vuelta extendiendo sus alas dispuesto alzar el vuelo - esto no es más que un insulto.

-¡PUEDO HACERLO! Imbécil… NO TE ATREVAS A SUBESTIMARME!

-Bien entonces tendré que ponerte a prueba- Cuando el mitad serpiente se dio la vuelta Zoro noto como sus ojos de reptil que lo miraban tan ferozmente se tornaban completamente blancos. Dándole a entender que la batalla era en serio. el peli-verde sonrió ante el desafió que aquel ser le ofrecía, tomo la espada que descansaba sobre su espalda llevándosela a su boca y de su cintura saco otras dos más que sostenía en ambas manos, se sentía más que listo de luchar contra su oponente, no dejaría que una bestia le subestimase.

-Así que usas tres espadas… Bien puedes atacarme todo lo que quieras pero no conseguirás tocarme

Se acercó a aquella serpiente con confianza, con cada paso que daba su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, haciendo un eco que solo él podía escuchar, dio un respiro profundo soltando el aire por la nariz. Este acto de concentración le costó el primer golpe por parte de Peller, el monstruo estampo aquella larga cola en la cara del moreno, el golpe ocasionó un sonoro ruido, creando una ligera capa de tierra que revolvió los cabellos negros del hombre que miraba la pelea de su subordinado rebosante de confianza.

Zoro se levantó con un pequeño jadeo saliendo de sus labios, escupió al suelo unas gotas de sangre, eso le iba a dejar un moretón en el rostro. Sujeto las espadas en sus manos y se acercó de forma rápida, olvidando por completo las formalidades o la elegancia que tiene usando la espada, para dar golpes certeros, que le harán callar la boca a aquella criatura. Jalo su espada de plata por el piso, dejando en ella una notoria ralladura, con fuerza estampo el filo del objeto en el brazo de su contrincante, que este había levantado para que no le diera a un costado de su abdomen. Había que admitir que el chico era bueno, por poco el filo de aquella arma le daba en un punto crucial donde podía morir desangrado.

Él quimera retrocedió por la enjundia con la que peleaba aquel chico que a sus ojos aún era un inexperto -¿Es posible que pueda proteger el tratado de paz?- Se repetía constantemente durante la pelea, sin avisar detuvo sus pasos en seco, agacho la cabeza para ver al chico que por obviedad era más bajo que él. Sonrió con malicia, aquello que estaba demostrando al esquivar los golpes del peli-verde solo eran para ver su forma de atacar, Peller es una persona que analiza cada movimiento de su enemigo, y ahora ha visto todas las aberturas que este nuevo guerrero humano tiene.

Arremetió un puñetazo en la cara, pero si no fuese por los rápidos reflejos del de ojos negros que metió sus espadas para detener el fuerte brazo del quimera, hubiese salido volando a alguna parte inconcreta de aquella colina. Un ves habiendo detenido el golpe jalo con fuerza las espadas que sostenía en sus fuertes manos morenas, ocasionando un corte profundo en los nudillos de Peller en forma de cruz, este gimió de dolor ante lo que le había hecho

-tú maldito mocoso –se quejó el quimera por la herida, de las pocas que había recibido era la que más le había dolido

Con su gran cola le dio un golpe por la espalda para poder acercarlo de forma brusca y rápida, Peller le estampo su puño en el rostro, en el cual se quedó su propia sangre que se juntaba con la recién herida de Zoro. Con su misma extremidad lo sostuvo en alto, estaba a punto de dejarlo caer con extremada fuerza, sino fuera porque unas palabras lo detuvieron.

-Zh! ha ha ha con que no conseguiría ni tocarte ¿eh Peller? Zh! Ha ha ha

-a donde rayos miras –dijo Rorona captando de nuevo la atención de su (en estos momentos) enemigo, pateo con fuerza el rostro humano de Peller logrando que este lo soltase de su agarre, y justo en lo que el golpe lo distraía alzo su arma para clavarla en el cuello de este.

Pero había que admitirlo, él quimera no es tan fácil de vencer y con técnicas improvisadas como esa, el chico no iba a ganar. Sujeto el filo del arma y se incorporó.

-eres bueno chico, pero necesitas más que eso para ganarme.

-si eso es lo que quieres –le dijo el peli-verde con arrogancia. Retiro su espada de la mano del de cola de serpiente, y en un solo movimiento rasgo su abdomen subiendo hasta su pecho causándole una larga cortada.

Él de aspecto monstruoso, no hizo más que retroceder, esto sin duda era algo que no se esperaba, tal vez si se equivocaba en cuanto a sus habilidades, pero la pelea aun no acaba.

El humano comenzó a jadear, tanto esfuerzo le agotaba y la presión que ejercía los ataques de la pelea en su cuerpo no le ayudaba en mucho, sin embargo intentaba que esto no le afectase tanto. Con ese último golpe pudo sentir que al fin pudo callarle la boca a aquella cosa

Él cola de serpiente se acercó de forma amenazante para el de cabellos verdes, golpeo el abdomen del de menor estatura, el cual escupió saliva combinada con unas cuantas gotas de sangre que mancharon sus ropas, el más alto clavo con fiereza su codo en la espalda del de ojos negros, haciéndolo caer al instante. Este en el piso tomo su espada, amenazando a Peller para que este no se acercara más, a pesar de la posición, podría decirse que Zoro habría ganado, pues con un impulso de su mano basta para clavar ese filoso objeto en la yugular y matarlo, pero el cola de serpiente es listo, y puso su mano en un costado de peli-verde, hay donde pasa otra de las venas más importantes que al igual que él, podría matarlo. Un claro empate.

-Zh! Ha ha ha ha… entonces que te parece Peller ¿aun crees que no podría cargarse a uno de los tuyos?

El quimera no aparto ni un momento su vista de los ojos negros del peli verde, que lo miraban con igual intensidad, había encontrado lo que buscaba, soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se apartó de encima de su (ahora) no enemigo. Zoro se levantó guardado sus tres espadas es su lugar, cuando paso su antebrazo por su frente para quitarse el sudor de ella, noto que en su brazo había sangre en él, -"mierda"-, ese quimera pudo hacerle daño, pero de una u otra forma no recuerda cómo es que uno de los golpe que recibió fuese tan duro como para abrirle la cabeza. Miro con firmeza a Peller, buscando de nuevo su mirada.

-Roronoa espero que no te arrepientas de haber aceptado esta misión, a partir de ahora tu vida y lealtad ya no le pertenecerá más a tu raza, ni a ti mismo.  
- Eso ya lo sé…-

El rubio soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante la respuesta del moreno, aun sentía dolor en sus puños por el corte que las espadas del peli verde le habían hecho, si quería llevarlo a la mansión de la montaña tenía que curar sus heridas. Llevo su lengua de serpiente a sus manos usando su saliva. Sus heridas comenzaron a sanar con una rapidez increíble, después de unos segundos ya no había nada.

-¿cómo hiso eso?- pregunto Zoro que no había apartado su vista del quimera

-Te sorprendes tan fácilmente Roronoa? Esto que ves es una de cientos de habilidades que te puedes encontrar en una quimera, varía dependiendo de la espese a la que te enfrentes. No importa donde estés recuerda esperar lo que sea de estas bestias

-Roronoa debemos irnos el amanecer se acerca.

Zoro camino alejándose de su maestro llegando al lado de Peller.

-Zh ha ha ha ha Zoro no lo olvides…-

Ante las palabras del pelinegro asintió. Peller tomo los brazos del peli verde y de un impulso alzo el vuelo surcando el cielo estrellado de la noche

El pelinegro se quedó observando, hasta que de su vista desapareció por completa del quimera. -Se acerca el momento Zh! Ha ha ha ha ya lo verán malditos monstruos- camino a través del bosque, perdiéndose en su completa oscuridad

La rapidez con la que lograba ir el pelirrojo con un simple aleteo de sus alas de murciélago era de admiración. Habían dejado a tras a la ciudad en pocos segundos y ahora ambos surcaban el cielo sobrevolando un denso bosque.

- Dígame Peller ¿cómo es exactamente el tratado de paz?

Zoro logro ver como soltaba una pequeña risita mostrando sus alargados colmillos, pareciese que su pregunta le causase gracia – Ya lo veras cuando llegamos- dijo la quimera mientras aceleraba más el vuelo. A la distancia se aproximaban cada vez más a una altas montañas, eran tan grandes que las nubes a su alrededor impedían ver la sima. Una vez en la base de la montaña el soldado quimérico no hiso más que hacendar, cada vez más alto internándose en una espesa neblina que lo segaba. Mientras subían poco a poco el aire se volvía más fino, dificultándosele respirar a medida que se elevaban sobre la colina, sin embargo a la quimera no le afectaba en absoluto.

-Agh!... cogh… cogh

Peller miro con el rabillo del ojo como el humano se asfixiaba por la falta de oxígeno, provocándole una imprescindible sonrisa. Sonrisa que Zoro noto -ah! Lo siento, olvide que los humanos son débiles en condiciones extremas – sabía perfectamente que sus palabras no eran más que una simple burla

-cogh! Mal…dito –

-Aguanta un poco más ya estamos cerca

Al tiempo de sus palabras, atravesaron la última nube que cubría la cima de la montaña permitiéndole sentir el amanecer cuando los primeros rayos de sol golpearon de lleno su moreno rostro. Sus ojos, al haberse acostumbrado a la luz, diviso una gran mansión de paredes rojas y tejados blancos, que con el toque del sol se volvieron dorados. Esta se encontraba en un pequeño valle sobre la montaña, dividiendo la sima a la mitad mientras que arboles de hojas blancas lo llenaban por completo. Mientras más se aproximaba a la muralla que delimitaba la entrada a tan exótico palacio, el aire comenzaba a volver a su ser, incluso se sentía más fresco y liviano que en la parte más baja de la montaña. Se acercaron hasta la plataforma de una gigantesca puerta, una vez que sus pies tocaron la entrada a la mansión fueron rodeados rápidamente por soldados tanto quiméricos como humanos

-IDENTIFIQUESE!- se escuchó una voz desde la parte más alta de la puerta una quimera con un peculiar rostro gatuno negro

-Capitán Rgther Peller, Primera división del ejército real, traigo con migo al guardia personal asignado por el rey humano y aprobado por nuestro líder- Ante la presencia del mitad serpiente todos los presentes bajaron su armas irguiéndose en señal de respeto. Dejaron el paso libre hasta la puerta principal que al instante sin necesidad de palaba se abrió ante ambos.

Al entrar fueron recibidos con una reverencia por un grupo de doncellas de aspecto humano –quizás sean las sirvientas que cuidan la mansión…- pensó Zoro. No estaba acostumbrado a tal gesto por parte de otras personas. Rápidamente llego hasta ellos un extraño "hombre", si se le puede llamar así, con piernas de ganso que al igual que las doncellas realizo una reverencia al quedar frente a ellos, obviamente por su aspecto a de era él quien administraba y ejecutaba las reglas en la mansión.

-A-Amo Peller bienvenido, El asistente del rey Akagami Shanks lo está esperando sígame por favor…

Zoro siguió a la quimera mitad ganso hasta la entrada principal de la mansión sin embargo antes de cruzar el portón una criada humana se interpuso en su camino

-Usted debe ser el nuevo soldado ¿no es así?, por favor acompáñeme yo le mostrare su habitación.-

Siguió a la criada a través de la mansión, era un lugar enorme, seguramente se perdería muchas veces antes de saberse andar bien por tantos corredores. Después de pasar varias puertas caminaron por un corredor que daba paso a un precioso jardín adornado con muchas flores y un gran árbol blanco justo en el centro. La criada le explico que a la comida para los guardia y soldados se serbia en un salón, al cual se llegaba subiendo unas escaleras al fondo del pasillo principal. Al entrar en la que sería la habitación donde viviría a partir de ahora, no había más que lo necesario. Sobre una pequeña cama se encontraba su uniforme de soldado. Se miró al espejo que había en una esquina de la pequeña habitación y se dispuso a vestirse con sus nuevas ropas. El uniforme consistía de un pantalón ajustado negro y un chaleco de igual color, sus mangas y cuello que se decoraban con bordes dorados y a juego unas botas de cuero negro. Bajo el chaleco, el cual no se molestó en abotonar, traía puesta una camisa de color azul, no le parecía que el color se llevase con el de su cabello, pero no había más que resignarse.

-Es aquí amo Peller- El mitad ganso abrió una puerta dejando ver a un pelirrojo con tres cicatrices en su rostro sentado cómodamente en un sofá.

-ah! Pell-pell ¿Cómo has estado?

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames a si Shanks- Al entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tomo asiento frente al moreno que lo esperaba

-Joooo! Pell-Pell no seas así yo que tanto quería verte- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo del reptil –No olvides que tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos.- Con su mano libre delineo con la punta de su dedo los pálidos labios de Peller

-(suspiro) Shanks ¿no tenías algo de qué hablarme?- sujeto la mano del moreno y lo alejo de el de un empujón

- Siempre eres tan frio Pell-Pell, aunque eso es lo que más me gusta de ti- El pelirrojo se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y como si nunca hubiese estado su sonrisa, esta desapareció dando lugar a una expresión sumamente seria

- Dragón ha comenzado a sospechar de una conspiración que busca nuevamente romper el tratado de paz… ¿y sabes quienes forman esta rebelión?

El cuerpo de del rubio se tensó. El también llevaba tiempo sospechando que unos cuantos rebeldes querían oponerse a la paz que el líder humano y el quimérico habían formado, pero que ahora también sospechara su rey solo agraviaba el asunto.

-Déjate de bromas y habla…-

-Fu fu fu tan impulsivo como siempre… el ejército quimérico real- soltó el pelirrojo en un susurro

- ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!

- Y eso no es todo querido, también se sospecha que quieren aliar fuerzas con algunos humanos… ¿puedes creerlo? Se niegan a vivir juntos, pero se unen para crear una guerra y volver a luchar entre ellos mismos fu fu fu fu… eso carece de completo sentido. – Shanks se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta. -En fin Dragón quiere que vuelvas hoy mismo, necesita que controles a tu tropa, supongo que no quiere más rebeliones entre los soldados- con esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación, dejando al quimera rubio solo, ahogándose con sus nuevos pensamientos.

Mientras el pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos del piso superior, noto como un muchacho de peculiar cabello verde miraba por todos lados de forma atontada, al parecer se había perdido en cuanto salió de su habitación. Recargo sus brazos sobre el barandal mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre sus manos, observo curiosamente por un rato como el muchacho moreno caminaba por todos lados pero siempre regresaba al mismo punto de donde había partido, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Llamo su atención cuando el peli verde se encaminaba hacia el jardín que se encontraba dentro de la mansión, acto que le hiso soltar una pequeña sonrisa – A sí que él será tu nuevo guardia personal… oh! Las cosas prometen ponerse interesantes, ¿no… Luffy? – sin más continuo por su camino, sin borrar aquella satisfactoria sonrisa de su rostro.


	3. Cap 2 La marca del Dragon

Bien olaaa! como an estado lectores XD aquí les traigo el capitulo dos de mi emocionante fanfic yaoi bueno espero que les guste muuucho mucho y dejen sus comentarios, en serio me anima suuper leerlos en fin sin mas rodeos el capitulo:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

Zoro llevaba rato caminando por los corredores, subiendo y bajando cada escalera con la que se topaba, incluso salto a trabes de un par de ventanas buscando llegar al patio principal, pero sabe dios como siempre terminaba en frente de su habitación donde había comenzado. No podía admitir que se había perdido pues su orgullo se lo impedía. Harto, se recargo en la puerta de su habitación y se dejo caer, hasta verse sentado en el suelo. Muchas cosas comenzaron a rondar su cabeza y no era para menos, solo hace unas semanas era uno más de los aprendices del coronel Teach que junto a sus amigos Saga y Kuina buscaban entrar como soldados al ejército imperial jurándole lealtad al rey y ¿ahora? Un subordinado del líder de las quimeras, donde su deber era proteger el tratado entre las dos especies _–"¿Por qué?"-_ No es que menospreciara sus habilidades, a sus 15 años ya era mejor que muchos compañeros, incluso se atrevía a pensar que podía vencer a un soldado imperial, había luchado por primera vez contra una quimera y había salido con vida pero la pregunta, porque él, aun le mortificaba.

A lo lejos escucho una pequeña tonada, muy singular, pensó que tal vez solo era el viento que atravesaba la montaña, pero al volverlo a escuchar en forma de una traviesa melodía le dio a entender que era una persona la que estaba produciendo tal sonido. Inconscientemente lo siguió, hasta el jardín interior que había visto antes de llegar a su habitación. La melodía lo condujo hasta el gran árbol que con sus hojas blancas adornaba el centro del jardín, al no ver a nadie y aun escuchar la tonada rodeo el gran árbol, topándose con un niño de cabellos oscuros despeinados por la fresca brisa y su morena piel que resaltaba entre el color rojo del yukata desajustado que lo vestía. Parecía dormido, pues sus ojos estaban serrados con una expresión verdaderamente serena, pero su pequeña mano sostenía contra sus labios una hoja blanca del árbol, que el al soplar emanaba una encantadora melodía que jugueteaba en el viento.

-¿Quién eres?-

-eh?-Zoro se había quedado tan absorto escuchando la tonada que ni siquiera noto en qué momento el niño había dejado de tocar. Cuando se dio cuenta el chico ya estaba parado frente a él, miraran dolo con los ojos dorados de un gato. Al instante supo que se trataba de una quimera, haciendo que se pusiera en guardia por auto reflejo.

-te he preguntado ¿que quien eres?

-tsk!... mi nombre es Zoro, soy en nuevo guardia de la mansión

Los ojos dorados del menor pasaron a volverse tan oscuros como su cabello y en su claro rostro se formo una traviesa sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Zoro por su inesperada reacción

-shi shi shi el color de tu cabello es GENIAL! Lo he decidido quiero que seas mi amigo-Dijo el azabache mientras extendía su mano en señal de amistad

Zoro al instante pensó que tal vez sería el hijo de alguna criada del lugar. Se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer en el pasto, tal vez sería buena idea entretenerse un rato. -ehh! Que te hace pensar que sería amigo de un chiquillo como tú?-

-AAHHH! TENGO 12 AÑOS! No soy ningún chiquillo- Al peli verde le causaba gracia la expresión de enfado del "chiquillo" con quien se topo. Había inflado como globos sus mejillas y su tono sereno había pasado a ser elevado y chillón.

-como dices eso poniendo esa cara de niñito berrinchudo-

-SERAS CAPULLO! TE DIGO QUE NO SOY NINGUN NIÑO!

-Si, si lo que digas… N-I-Ñ-I-T-O!

-ES QUE QUIERS PELEA CABEZA DE BROCOLI!

-QUE HAS DICHO MOCOSO!- al el peli verde se puso de pie quedando cara a cara con el menor.

-shi shi shi! Te pille… DIJE QU ERAS UN CABEZA DE BROCOLI!

-Grrrr… Tu lo has pedido…- De un movimiento rápido, Zoro salto hacia el azabache buscando atraparle, sin embargo lo único que pudo atrapar fue la tierra que le ensuciaba el rostro donde se había estampado. El "chiquillo" lo había esquivado en un ágil movimiento que ni sus cortos cabellos pudo rozar.

-shi shi shi shi shi

Mientras se levantaba y escupía la tierra que había entrado en su boca, podía escuchar la curiosa risilla del azabache, sostenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esto era más que humillante habiendo herido una quimera adulta en su primer intento ¿como es que no podía ni tocar a un chiquillo idiota?

-Maldito me las pagaras…-

-Eso si me atrapas BAAAKA! shi shi shi-

Zoro volvió a salir en un rápido movimiento estirando sus manos hacia el pequeño cuerpo de su rival, incluso trataba de estampar uno que otro puñetazo en la cara sonríete del azabache pues le hacía pensar que solo se burlaba de él, sin embargo no importaba cuanto insistiese en sus ataques, la quimera los esquivaba con tanta agilidad que parecía un pequeño mono ¿acaso no lo estaba tomando en serio? Eso le irrito, que estuviese rebajándose al juego de un niño, era más que indignante.

Había conseguido acorralar al chiquillo mono contra el árbol y en uno de sus ataques que intento esquivar sus pies descalzos se toparon con unas cuantas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, haciéndolo tropezar. Viéndolo como una oportunidad, Zoro lo tomo por el cuello del yukata, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo, pegándolo a la corteza del árbol.

-shi shi shi pensé que nunca me atraparías bro-co-li-dijo canteando la ultima palabra, buscando irritar mas al chico peli verde que tenía enfrente

- tsk! Te voy a dejar irreconocible la cara- Zoro levanto uno de sus puños dispuesto a estamparlo contra aquella sonrisita que no había dejado de molestarle

-shi shi shi no creo que puedas tocarme-

-he y ¿qué te hace pensar eso, chiquillo? -

-por que tengo esto… -extendió su mano y en ella tenía un reloj de mano que guardaba el mayor en su bolsillo, ese pequeño niño había sido capaz de tomarlo desapercibido, algo que es extraño por no decir imposible. El peli verde por inercia libero su agarre dejándolo caer y sus pies tocaron el verdoso pasto hecho a correr

- ALCANZAME BROCOLI ANDANTE!- grito al azabache agitado el reloj, que llevaba por los aires

-ahh!? MALDITO BUELVE AQUI!- Roronoa siguió corriendo detrás de el por todo el jardín, donde no paraba de gritar chistosas amenazas al de cabellos negros. Llego un momento en que ya no escucho su risa y no lo veía más por los alrededores, era un mocoso verdaderamente rápido.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo de nuevo por los pasillos de la mansión buscándolo, incluso, aun habiendo llegado por fin al patio principal, poco le importo ya que ahí no estaba lo que buscaba. Había preguntado a las criadas con las que se topaba si lo habían visto, pues siendo un niño quimera no debió pasar desapercibido, sin embargo siempre obtuvo la misma respuesta:

_-"¿Un niño en la mansión?"- _

¿Es que nadie le conocía?, como era que incluso los soldados que defendían la puerta principal desconocían la existencia de un niño que vagaba por la mansión ¿seria un intruso? , Imposible, le habían dicho que para poder alcanzar ese lugar se necesitaban halas y él en ningún momento había visto que ese chiquillo las tuviera, escalar era sumamente imposible pues a esa altura el oxigeno escaseaba aunque para una quimera eso importaba poco. De alguna manera había conseguido dar con las escaleras que lo llevaban al segundo piso de la mansión donde se supone que están las habitaciones para invitados importantes.

Mientras andaba por un extenso corredor que conectaba con mas pasillos y daba acceso a muchas puertas una pensamiento apareció, comenzó a preguntarse algo en lo que no había pensado desde que llego: ¿donde se suponía que se encontraba el dichoso tratado que debía proteger? .Aunque fuera estando perdido, había recorrido gran parte de la mansión, al menos en el primer piso, pero en ningún momento había visto indicios de que se protegiese algo importante, con acepción de la entrada principal.

Siendo un objeto algo tan importante que con su sola existencia evita una eminente guerra entre dos especies que por miles de años se odiaban a muerte, había imaginado una enorme puerta o una gran bóveda de acero reforzado, custodiada por muchísimos soldados, pero los únicos que había visto estaban en el patio o en el muro haciendo rondas y las personas que merodeaban la mansión eran las criadas, ¿que se suponía que tenía que proteger en un lugar como ese?

Estando en el segundo piso, se detuvo en seco en un gran pasillo con varias puertas completamente iguales a los del piso de abajo, por un momento dudo si había vuelto al mismo corredor de la planta baja, pero al pasearse muchas veces por su cabeza y los pasos que dio se convenció que eso no sucedió; comenzó a caminar y cada vez se molestaba mas, pues a donde quiera que miraba todo era exactamente igual, sin detenerse a pensarlo comenzó a abría una a una las puertas del largo pasillo, primero la que estaba a su lado izquierdo topándose con una elegante recamara de huéspedes sin embargo ahí no estaba lo que buscaba, el chico de cabello azabache o algo que pareciese sumamente valioso digno del pacto entre las quimeras y los humanos que necesite ser protegido; cerró la puerta y se encamino a la que estaba a su lado derecho. Hizo esta serie de actos con las puertas restantes en aquel pasillo de color amarillo pálido, sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Al final estaba una última puerta, en su mente se pasaban un sin fin de cosas que puede ocultar esa madera, esperaba que esta vez fuese algo de su completo interés, ya que tras encontrar nada en las anteriores, comenzaba a decepcionarse de ese segundo piso. Con pasos apresurados se dirigió al final del pasillo, su mano se posó en la perilla, no entendía el por qué el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos, con las puertas anteriores eso no sucedió, tal vez es porque en realidad hay algo detrás de esa fina madera, que es de suma importancia o el maldito mocoso peligro y su cuerpo puede sentirlo; o simplemente era cuestión de su imaginación. Con movimientos tensos giro el picaporte, pensando en todo lo que mando al diablo, dejando de abrir la rechinante puerta con lentitud, para abrirla de golpe en un impulso. Sin pudor alguno, esta se azoto contra la pared, causando un fuerte golpe que resonó en todo el pasillo. Dentro de la habitación no pudo ver nada que no fuese oscuridad, dio un paso hacia adelante, adentrándose en el inmenso cuarto carente de luz. En una de las esquinas pudo ver un par de ojos dorados, que lo miraban como si fuese la presa del dueño de aquellos orbes de oro. Su mano viajo directamente a la empuñadura de la espada por si esa cosa pensaba atacar, no tenía idea alguna de que era lo que estaba ahí adentro, pero no pudo darse el lujo de bajar la guardia y menos si él es el único soldado en ese piso.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? -Replico una fuerte voz a sus espaldas helándole la sangre por completo, se giró, pero eso no hacía falta para saber quién era el dueño de esa profunda voz

–los soldados como tu tienen prohibido venir aquí y lo sabes no es así? –le dijo Peller, su mirada de lagarto intimidaría a cualquiera, sus filosos dientes eran mostrados con la intención de alejarlo de esa habitación y que este no dudaría en hacer uso de su bestial fuerza. Entonces si había algo que esconder. El lagarto tomo del cuello a Rorona alejándolo por completo del cuarto al que se le prohíbe la entrada, pero en un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarre cayendo de pie justo en el marco de la puerta

–Estoy buscando algo –dijo de forma brusca con la mirada mas desafiante que tenia pues no se iba a dejar vencer por una Quimera, su orgullo es demasiado.

–Toma mocoso –la enorme quimera, con unos grandes aires de superioridad, le lanzó un reloj de bolsillo. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos el tan apreciado objeto, que ese chiquillo le había quitado, comenzó a cuestionarse -"por qué?"-, solo Peller sabe de ese niño? ¿Cómo le quito el reloj? Es decir, el no pudo hacerlo y ese pequeño se burló de sus habilidades ¿tal vez es familiar de él y por eso ninguna de las sirvientas lo conoce? Tantas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza sin tener respuesta, a menos que este las preguntara.

– ¿qué estas esperando? ¿A que salgan flores de mi cabeza? Ya lárgate de aquí niño –espeto de forma irritante hacía el cabeza de brócoli que no hacía nada más que estar parado en medio de un pasillo mirando a la nada mientras su mente viaja en una nube de dudas.

- ¿Dónde está? –respondió si rodeo alguno.

– ¿Ah que te refieres? –aun sabiendo lo que las palabras del humano significaban, quiso que él mismo se lo dijese. Acto que enojo al menor de ambos.

–tsk... no te hagas el idiota conmigo, porque mas aceptaría dejar el ejército de mi rey? Sino proteger el tratado entre nosotros los humanos y ustedes –contesto con la voz más elevada, comenzaba a pensar que se habían burlado de sus habilidades con la espada y no había nada que proteger, solo era una pinta que mantienen ambos lados para que no haya guerra o la simple excusa para que dicha guerra comenzará. Tantas especulaciones comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza, conspiraciones, traidores, aunque la mayoría no tenían sentido y solo era producto de la molestia que tenía.

–haha Eres tan estúpido –dijo al borde de la risa, se sostuvo de una mesita con un florero para no caer a causa de la fuerza que ejercía al reírse sobre la maldita ingenuidad de ese saco de huesos, pero era imposible que no se diera cuenta que lo que buscaba estuvo frente a sus ojos, que quiso atacarlo y que le quito ese preciado reloj, sin duda ese chico era un simple estúpido.  
El menor solo hizo que su enojo creciera, no puede creer que haya sido engañado, y burlado por un niño de no más de 12 años y un maldito quimera.

- que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?-

-acaso no lo sabes soldadito? En el momento en que aceptaste esta responsabilidad dejaste de importarle a tu rey, ahora no eres un soldado humano, tu único propósitos es proteger al pacto incluso si implica tener que masacrar a tu propia especie- las palabras del reptil le dejaron sorprendido, no es que no supiera desde el principio que proteger la paz entre las especies implicaría más que solo entregar su vida, pero al punto de asesinar a sus compañeros era algo que en verdad no lo esperaba.

-pero si tanto te cuesta encontrar el tratado de paz- las nuevas palabras de Peller lo sacaron de su transe -te diré que tiene la marca del dragón, la insignia de la familia real quimérica –le dijo con un tono serio olvidando por completo la burla que estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en la habitación a la que le había negado el acceso. Peller se quedó unos momentos con el oído pegado a la puerta para poder escuchar los pasos del nuevo guardia alejarse de aquel pasillo y efectivamente eso fue lo que Zoro hizo.

–Te eh dicho muchas veces que dejes de jugar con los nuevos reclutas –le dijo en son de reprocha, mirando a la oscuridad que en tan solo cuestión de segundos se pudieron observar un par de ojos dorados en una esquina. Justo lo que el peli verde había visto.

–ahh pero… ¿por queeeé? Es aburrido estar aquí encerrado y shiii shii ese chico parece divertido, quiero jugar con él –salió de entre las sombras el pequeño dueño de aquella voz. Se dirigió al interruptor de luz de esa habitación y se tumbó en la cama, dando a entender que no se iba a mover de allí hasta que Peller le diera el permiso de poder jugar con el nuevo guardia.

–quítate esa es mi cama –le contesto, manteniendo firme lo que siempre le decía, no dejarse ver por cualquiera y no dirigirse ni a quimeras o humanos. El menor solo hizo un puchero y negó de forma exagerada con la cabeza, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Al ver esa reacción simplemente suspiro y se encamino a la esquina de la cama en donde estaba ese chiquillo molesto. Con una de sus grandes manos sujeto el tobillo del chico de ojos, ahora negros, y lo jalo fuera de su cama, se fue hacia la puerta y lo soltó del otro lado del umbral. Debido a los excelentes reflejo de Luffy este no sufrió caída dolorosa, sino que al momento de ser soltado, se dio media vuelta y cayó sobre sus propios pies. Peller solo cerró la puerta en sus narices, no está de humor como para lidiar con los caprichos de ese niño.

–Peller, prométeme una cosa. No le digas quien soy en verdad, por favor –su voz sonaba tierna, como si estuviese al borde del llanto, aunque claro el quimera no podía corroborar esa idea. Lanzo un sonoro suspiro lleno de frustración

–te lo prometo, no le diré nada a ese idiota.

Han pasado tres días desde que vio por última vez al mocoso molesto merodear por el castillo, comenzaba a creer que fue una ilusión, pero al pensar en Peller y el reloj que este le regreso, aun sin contar la advertencia que este le había dado, se obligo a sí mismo a decir que lo que paso hace tres día fue por completo real. Entonces si todo eso fue verdadero ¿Dónde está el chico?, había vuelto a preguntar a cada soldado de su paradero pero reaccionaron igual que la vez anterior, aunque cuando hablaba con la servidumbre algunas se ponían nerviosas y cambiaban el tema. Algo ocultaba. Con pasos confusos y con la mente en esas preguntas a las que no consigue respuestas, caminaba con una toalla en manos, estaba dispuesto a olvidar ese asunto por unos momentos y relajarse bajo el chorro de agua de las duchas; se sentía totalmente molido, el entrenamiento que le impusieron los altos mandos en esa mansión era sumamente difícil si no fuera quien es seguro habría muerto después de los 3 primeros ejercicios, ahora comprendía porque era tan difícil para los soldados del ejército deshacerse de una sola quimera en plena batalla, aunque lo agradecía pues se sentía mucho más fuerte. Una puerta de madera tallada detuvo sus pasos, no recordaba que los baños para los soldados tuviera semejante portón, las últimas veces que estuvo ahí le parecía una puerta corrediza cualquiera, aunque conociendo su suerte seguro que de los pasillos que se veían iguales tomo el equivocado, pues a pesar de llevar unos cuantos días dentro de aquel castillo, se sigue perdiendo, le había pedido explicaciones a las sirvientas, pero no le ha sido de mucha ayuda, comenzaba a pensar que estaba mejor cuando no les había mencionado nada a las muchachas que se encargan del aseo. Lanzo un suspiro y giro la perilla de la puerta, al abrirla, el vapor golpeó su rostro, el baño está listo para ser usado, vaya a es la primera vez que no se equivoca al entrar a una habitación pues al final sí que era una baño, solo que con la ligera diferencia de que era una gran tina llena de blanca espuma que inunda el ambiente de un suave aroma a flores. Ahora más seguro se adentró en el cuarto de baño, comenzó a desvestirse y dejo su ropa en una cesta, la toalla la dejo en el colgadero y antes de que siquiera tocara el agua con su pie una pequeña cabeza se asomo entre las burbujas.

- pero qué...?- Zoro estiro su mano tratando de alcanzar a lo que fuera que este flotando en el agua. Pero nada lo preparaba para el susto que se llevo cuando del agua emergió el chiquillo pelinegro gritando

-ABRAN PASO AL REY PIRATAAA!

-AHH PERO QUE CARAJOS!- Zoro retrocedió tropezando con sus propios pies estrellándose en el pisó estrepitosamente. Casi al instante Luffy giro su rostro sorprendió, no esperaba compañía a la hora de su baño mientras jugaba, pero menuda sorpresa se llevo al encontrar al peli verde en el pisó, no reacciono hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro –LARGO PERVERTIDO! – grito lo más fuerte que pudo, con su mano tomo lo primero que vio, lanzándole una barra de jabón a la cara del de cabello verdoso, mientras intentaba cubrirse la parte baja de su cuerpo metiéndose de nuevo bajo el agua, el sonrojo le dejo la cara por completo carmesí.

– ¿qué te sucede niño del demonio? –le respondió con un sonoro grito mientras le devolvía de golpe la famosa barra de jabón dándole a la pared y regresando justo a su cara, terminando de nuevo en el suelo. Como pudo se puso en pie, enrollándose una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se sentó en la taza con la tapa cerrada esperando a que Luffy saliera pues su mente volvió a formular las preguntas a las que había dado un montón de vueltas, pero ahora que ese chico estaba aquí, no perdería la oportunidad.  
Él de cabellos negros estiro sus manitas tomando la manta que traía con él, salió del baño con las mejillas rojas no por ver al peli verde, sino por la situación con la que se encontraron.

– ¿por qué sigues aquí? –le dijo el menor con un puchero en sus labios y una voz baja, le daba pena tener que cambiarse con el chico brócoli frente a él.

–es la ducha, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Genio –le contesto por completo molesto, nunca se le olvidaría la burla que ese mocoso le hizo, lo que le recuerda tenía que preguntarle unas cosas.

-Pero que dices este baño nones para los soldados, a caso te perdiste?- Zoro se levantó repentinamente de la taza en donde se encontraba sentado, se acercó al menor tomándolo por la muñeca, acorralándolo entre su propio cuerpo y la fría pared del baño, dejo su rostro a unos escasos centímetros del chico de ojos ámbares, asegurándose de que este no fuese a escapar como hizo hace unos días

– ¿quién o que eres exactamente? –su mirada no se apartaba del rostro del quimera, tanto que si no fuese por unos centímetros, estos dos ya se hubieran besado.

Luffy inflo sus mejillas en un ligero puchero, le molestaba que se refirieran al como un "que" –Hazte a un lado –le resoplo intentando librar sus manos, aunque fue en vano, se notaba la diferencia en fuerza.

–solo respóndeme.

-huuuy! que te muevas –dijo con un notorio berrinche, mientras levantaba su rodilla, arremetiendo un fuerte golpe en la zona más sensible de todo hombre, esto fue más que suficiente como para que el peli verde se apartara, pero en lo que caía al suelo, agarro sin querer la toalla que ocultaba la virilidad de del menor, dejándolo por completo expuesto.

Luffy no pudo evitar retorcerse para cubrir su preciada varonilidad cayendo de espaldas, para protegerlo Zoro logro abrazar al chico antes de que tocara el frio suelo, entre tanto movimiento termino sobre el pequeño Luffy mientras este le daba la espalda, dejando ver una especie de cicatriz con forma de dragón en su espalda baja, justo como Peller le había dicho, no eso es imposible, es este niñato la razón de que una horrible guerra entre dos especies inicie?, no, el es solo un intruso, de ningún este mocoso es a quien debía proteger.

-no la veas... por favor, no mires...

Continuará...


End file.
